fall_of_liberty_iifandomcom-20200214-history
Federal Republic of Brasil
Brazil is the biggest country in South America with the largest population speaking Portuguese in the world. It borders with the French Guyana, Colombia, Venezuela, Suriname, Bolivia, Peru and on the south with Argentina and Paraguaywith this Brasil borders with every nation of South America, expect Chile which is not found anywhere near Brasil. History 'Pre-Crabaline Era' 1 'Colonization' 2 'Independent Empire' 3 really alot Etymology The world "Brasil" came from the tree originated in the Brasilian coast called Brasilwood, known as a really good bow making wood for it's extreme curving possibilities. Brasil in Portuguese means "red like an ember" as it's part of the re-use of the wood as it was a pea ember wood with a very light orangy colour. The nation would have been called The Land of the Holy Cross but most merchants passing through Brasil named it Brasil as it's main trade material was the special wood only part of the brasilian coasts. Geography Brasil is a big land found in the middle central part of South America, mostly has no islands but contains various small arcipelagos sparse into the coast. 'States' Brasil contains 28, rarely they are small, most of them occupy a very big piece of land The States in Brasil : *1. Acre *2.Alagoas *3.Amapà *4.Amazonas *5.Bahia *6.Cearà *7.Distrito Federal *8.Espirito Santo *9.Golàs *10.Maranhao *11.Mato Grosso *12.Mato Grosso do Sul *13.Minas Gerais *14.Parà *15.Paraiba *16.Paranà *17.Pernambuco *18.Piauì *19.Rio de Janeiro *20.Rio Grande de Norte *21.Rio Grande de Sul *22.Rondonia *23.Roraima *24.Santa Catarina *25.Sao Paulo *26.Sergipe *27.Tocantis 'Climate' Brasil contains a very similiar climatic region all around itself other than the most centered nations where the climate starts to drop by a slight difference from the coast. Most likely the climate difference is based like this : *Coastal regions, most likely every region on the Adriatic Ocean, here the climate is very tropical and humid, there's alot of rain per Spring and Summers and in Summer the temperature is very high, this in some of the regions in northern east make some of the most arid places in Brasil. Winter here is fresh ranging down to 7-10° Celsius. *Central Internal regions, here the climate is humid, most likely in Spring and Summer there are alot more rains than in the coastal regions, this gives in the Summer a slight hot temperature, with a small difference from the internal and the coastal regions. Winter here is fresh, ranging down to 4-6° Celsius. *Western internal regions, here the climate is slightly humid and temperate, with this the Spring and Summer rains don't happen often, this gives a sliglty fresh Summer, with a big difference from the coastal regions. Winter here is cold, ranging down to -1 to 2° Celsius. Governement The FDR, called as Brasil, is a Feradal Presidential state based on the Costitutional Republic. The Costitutional Republic part of the governement base the state as a repbulic based on the use of a legislature giving power to multiple organs of the state, another piece of is it the Costitution a fundamental piece that contains every law, rule, consenses and stuff the citizens have, like freedom of speech and so on. The Federal Presidential part of the governement base the construction of the state itself, this makes so every state is a self governated region of the nation which can improve itself to a better grade into the nation leaderboard. Another fact is that those regions are all supervisioned by the President, or by the Vice President if in situations in which the President cannot host or is not capable of keeping up with the work. Another fact is that those regions are all supervisioned by the President, or by the Vice President if in situations in which the President cannot host or is not capable of keeping up with the work. 'National Congress' The National Congress is the main power in the legislation area, this is the composition of 2 houses, a upper house, called Fedaral Senate, and a lower house, called Chamber of Deputies. This Congress was created for the creation of a main governemental piece in all of Brasil to remove the City councils to take over power, with this Congress most of the City councils were removed, getting into the power of election and votes for the voting of members into the National Congress. The National Congress, as said is composed of 2 houses, in total there are 594 political members in the Congress, each was voted or elected, mainly in the 2 ways possible, with public elections and with the own house system of election, using various lists of political members ready to be elected. The 2 houses are composed by a different number of members, the Senate is composed of 81 senators while the Deputy is composed of 513 members. 'Federal Senate' The Federal Senate is the composition of 81 members and is the upper house of the National Congress. The Senate was first created with the emanation of the constitution in 1824 after the declaration of indipendence from the Portuegese Empire, with this a new era was enstabilished and the Senate was ordered as the commander of the various councils created around the nation, as they weren't listening to the meetings made with the President. With this the Senate was created to enstabilish a control over the city councils around the nation which didn't want to be controlled, but failed in 1904, giving this role to the Chamber of Deputies. The power of the Senate is the one to legislate the laws of the nation in contol of the Chamber of Deputies which uphold a second power in the National Congress, both Houses must accept the law to be passed, or, if 2/3 of the Senate upvotes the law then the law gets accepted even without the acception with the Deputy vote. 'Chamber of Deputies' The Chamber of Deputies is the composition of 513 members and is the lower house of the National Congress. The Deputy was the second house created after 1904 with the declaration from the Senate for not being big enough to uphold all of the city councils created in Brazil, with this the Chamber of Deputies was formed, this house was first given the order to maintain neutrality in the councils, but then took over a bigger rule becoming the second most important house for the legislations of laws. With this the main power of the Deputy is that of create laws or to accept laws given by the Senate, the Deputy has the upper percentuage to uphold votes on laws as it's number is bigger, giving the laws a harder time to be accepted or denied. If the votes are not going over the 1/3 for the acception or the 2/3 of deny then the vote of the Deputy is not accepted, removing so the power of the law acception from the Deputy, giving full power to the Senate to uphold the vote with 2/3 for acception or declination. 'President' The President of Brasil is the representative of the Governement of the state. His job is to moderate and supervision the nation itself, with this he controls the legislative powers of the National Congress by accepting or not the laws proposed by them, this gives the nation a small gap in difference fom the President to the NC, giving an opportunity to deny the laws presumely not good for the nation. The President is obliged to represent the nation in every meeting, as for example he has the role to represent the nation in international meetings with the Vice President, during those the Vice President is free of speech to talk with other delegates at the meetings. Another meeting that is very important to the president is the one to standardize the city council ideas, this gives the president a very big role in the nation as it's asked to meet with all of the councils atleast twice every year to use their informations to represent the nation to the National Congress. The President is allowed to present a new law or plan to the National Congress, this gives so the President is free to talk as the speecher of the people as the meetings made with the councils will give him ideas for upcoming laws for the states of Brasil. 'Vice President' 'President of the National Congress' The President of the National Congress is the representant member that upholds the meetings every 6 months. The main role given to this political member is to host the Senate and the Deputy in various meetings or upholds, with this he is given the job to transmit the votes given from a house to another and to present the laws to the houses, after this he has to present laws and plannings of the National Congress to the President. With this the National Congress is free of speech from the President of the Nation as they are given the power of legislate laws without the consense of the president for a first place, after this they are obliged to be accepted as laws of the state. Economy The economy of the fedralist state of brazil is centered around their raw resources such as *Bauxite *Tin *Gold *Platinum *Uranium *Gems -> Diamonds/Rubys/sapphires and so on *Petroleum The Brazilian Goverment is hoping for western development in the country to refine these matireals into useful products such as jewellery, refined uranium, gold bars, petrol, kerosene, and much more. There will also be a focus on the agricultural resources such as *Sugarcane *Rice *Cotton *Coffee / cocoa beans *and so on. Currently the Bank of brazil contains 1,000,345,376,452 $ This is because of the USA and the support of it's agricultural companies by Brazilian agricultural companies by the selling of the resources and more listed above Military la militar de brasil e le mejor en el muendo c: